It changed my life really
by snowxkingdom26
Summary: This story is made up of OCs, well this is my very first story, so please correct me if you found any errors in the story, anyways please enjoy. :)


This story is made up of OCs and I hope you'll like it! :)

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"My name is Yuki Asakura, I'm 16, My life started when me and my younger sister, Haruhi Asakura lived independently without our parent's care, both our parents died because of an accident which occurred when we were at a young age, because of this, we were forced to live independently, but somehow we managed to survive our early years with my younger sister with proper education, but a week ago, we've decided to move to Tokyo from Osaka because of the school we will be attending to called Aoi Academy, but suddenly, Our lives changed when we moved to Tokyo…. This is the beginning…"

"It all started when my sister waked me up from the train."

"Wake up Onii-chan, the train's almost there!" This sweet and gentle voice forced me to wake up.

"*Yawn* Oh sorry Haruhi, I didn't realized I snoozed a bit." Yuki said with a sleepy voice.

"Well, we have to prepare our things now, we're almost in Tokyo." Haruhi

"Guess you're right." Yuki said while he was fixing the case of his guitar in front of him. (Note: Yuki knows how to play the guitar, just a little bit of reference I used from Beck: MCS ^_^)

-In the station-

"Onii-chan, we're in Tokyo now, now where's the school you've been talking about?" Haruhi asked to Yuki while looking at him.

"Well, according to this map… We should go there." Yuki said with a bit of a curious face while pointing the place north of him, a park..

-In the park-

Yuki was walking while looking the map, Haruhi being confused if the place her brother points is true but suddenly she questions her brother "Onii-chan, are you sure this is the right wa—" but suddenly she was interrupted by a scream they heard.

"AGHHH! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

After hearing the scream Yuki suddenly follows the voice while running fast in the hopes he will find the one screaming for help quickly.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Yuki shouted while Haruhi said "Onii-chan! Wait!" The ebony-haired girl said while following her brother. At last, they found the one who was screaming, a pink haired teenager girl surrounded by a group of thugs.

"Where are you going, miss? Hehehe…" The thug said to the girl. "Ahhh! Somebody! Anybody!" The girl shouted, suddenly the siblings arrived and Yuki interrupted the conversation. "Hey! Leave the girl alone!" Yuki shouted to the group of thugs. "Are you some kind of hero? Huh?!" The thug answered. "No, but the least I can do is to protect the girl from a bunch of noxious parasites!" Yuki replied back the he suddenly picked up a wooden stick from a bench in the park. "YOU TALK A LOT! BEAT THIS KID DOWN!" Then the group charged through Yuki then Haruhi said to Yuki with a loud voice. "Onii-chan! No!" but Yuki replied "Don't worry, I can take care of this." Yuki then smiled to Haruhi.

"HAAA! KYAAAA! *POW* *WHACK* *BAM*" -5 Minutes later-

Yuki did somehow defeat the group then the leader begged Yuki. "Please, we'll leave the girl here, please just let us go.. *hack* *cough*" The leader said while spitting a bit of blood from his mouth. Yuki did not say a word because of the fatigue he gained from the fight then the gang ran away "Onii-chan…." Haruhi, amazed because of the fact her brother knows both kendo and fencing really surprised her to the core, then the girl ran towards Yuki then she hugged him. "Thank you… Very much…" The girl said while blushing a bit because she knows she is hugging the one who saved her from trouble. "Hey, it's alright now." Yuki said then smiled at her. "But I'm still scared." The girl said then she hugged Yuki more tightly. "It's alright now, besides I'll protect you if something happens again." Yuki said with a promising voice. "You will?" The girl replied. "Yeah, I'm Yuki Asakura, call me when something happens again, here's my number." Yuki said while giving his number out to the girl he saved. "Thank you again, I'm Ayase Chirui." The girl introduced herself. "Well, hello there Ayase.." Yuki was interrupted by her younger sister. "Onii-chan! It's getting late, we better go now." Haruhi said. "Coming! Sorry Ayase, but we need to go to Aoi Academy, it's getting late now."

I'm ending chapter 1 here, sorry for the grammar I'm not really that good in writing, please tell me if the story has a few errors in it and I will fix it right away! Chapter 2 is coming so please wait a bit! ^_^

Snowxkingdom26 out!


End file.
